How Many Times?
by smartkid37
Summary: Abby's crossed the lines of right and wrong yet again. How many times would Gibbs look blindly away? What happens when it's once too often? SPOILER: "Cracked"  WARNING: Not for anyone who liked the way Abby behaved in this episode
1. Chapter 1

Finally, the case was over. Thankfully, the team was still intact and the dynamics that made this team what it was; close-knit and a well-oiled-machine was still there. Or was it?

Once again, Abby had bulldozed her way into doing what she wanted and in her own way, completely disregarding all of Gibbs' rules about never being unreachable; not to mention, once again, dragging Tim into her shenanigans and leaving him instead of listening to his caution. And once again, Abby's actions put Tim in the dog house with Gibbs.

When Abby came back, she faced; yet again, no consequences, repercussions, or even words of reprimand. No, Gibbs and Tony had already heaped their anger and disappointment on Tim's shoulders. As usual, Tim had borne the brunt of it all. Tony's judgmental barbs had come as no surprise; nor did the fact that he seemed to not care that Tim could not control Abby's actions. Gibbs seemed to have not gained that insight any more now than he ever had before and that wasn't any surprise either. In fact, the only surprise had been Gibbs shutting Tony up when the Senior Field Agent was getting wound up with his barbs and anger.

How many times was he gonna be the scapegoat for Abby's bull-headed, tunnel-vision-led choices? How many times would Tony snap off on Tim the way he had this time, because he refused to accept the fact that Tim couldn't control Abby and Abby didn't care who paid for her actions? How many times would Gibbs let Abby continue to skate by like this? And how many times would Gibbs continue to blame Tim?

It was bad enough that Gibbs let her get by scott-free, with the way she'd put both of them in serious danger in Mexico. It was bad enough that Tim had needed to risk his life; offering up himself in exchange for the safety for not only Abby, but the University students Abby had taken out into the Reynosa Cartel's territory in Mexico; but to have Gibbs have absolutely nothing to say to him regarding the situation; had truly been a slap in the face that he'd yet to really recover from.

Sure, he'd kept being a team player and he'd kept how he felt to himself; but, this; this was the last straw. He'd had enough.

While the rest of the team headed home, Tim stood at the window in the break room, looking out and drinking his coffee, letting these thoughts run through his mind; hoping to figure out what he was going to do; knowing he needed to do something; wanting to do something right now. There was no time like the present. Taking immediate action seemed like the only way to handle this.

Looking at his watch, Tim breathed out a sigh of relief. He'd been hiding out in here, undetected for an hour and he was now fairly confident that no one else from his team was still here. Refilling his coffee, he headed back out to his desk in the squad room and sat down to do what he needed to do, for himself.

After all, enough was enough, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: We aplogise for the delay. I did not want to do this without my partner Shelbylou - and it is a very busy time of year for her.  
____Episode Tag: Borderland_

WARNING: Again, this is not for anyone who approves of Abby's behavior in the last few episodes; including "Borderland"

* * *

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. Yesterday, they'd managed to put the case to bed and he'd been able to make sure Abby was okay and walk her out to her car. He'd been really worried about how involved in the case she'd gotten and had been almost scared that they'd lose her to what had seemed like the insanity that the case was wrapped up in. It had been a huge relief to finally be able to prove that the case had nothing to do with insanity whatsoever, but the biggest relief, of course, had been to have Abby back in her normal 'Abby' mode.

He let a small smile smooth the remnants of all the worry off his face as he settled into his desk chair. He'd always enjoyed coming in early…earlier than anyone on his team, even. It was a chance to grab some peace and quiet before the rush of banter and energy that came in the form of his team, arrived. He used that time to think back and make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything in the previous case. Sipping his coffee, he glanced at each of his agents' desk and noticed the little things that personified who each of them were….Tony's Mighty Mouse Stapler, Ziva's letter opener and Tim's… wait a minute! What the hell! Why was Tim's desk clear? There was no sign that anyone worked there, let along his technologically minded, gadget loving Agent. All of his things had been cleared away, leaving a completely empty desk, except for Tim's computer and two monitors. Gibbs frowned and got up from his chair so that he could go over and investigate. It was un-nerving and he felt his shoulders tense more and more with every step as he got closer. With a clenching gut, he opened the drawers; one after the other and noticed how super organized they were. It was almost as if they had been straightened out for whoever came along to claim that desk next. Hell, it almost seemed as if he'd prepped it for a new person!

With a frown, he turned and headed up to Leon's office. Sure, it was early, but was also late enough that the Director was, in all probability already here. Leon tended to like being in early to make sure that the staff that worked overnight, actually went home. He used the time he had before he was inundated with calls from other Law enforcement agencies; meetings and time in MTAC to sort through the administration that needed to be done, it was the only way for the man to keep on top of it. Gibbs knew this, being on the receiving end of '_Go home Gibbs!' _a few times and by the fact that he'd walked in to see Vance buried under personnel files on more than one occasion. Entering the outer office to Leon's domain, he wasn't surprised to find Pam, Vance's assistant already at her desk.

"Ms. Cook." Gibbs greeted.

"Agent Gibbs. Director Vance is already in. He's expecting you." the petite and always cheerful young woman told him with a warm smile.

"Why?"

"He didn't say, Sir."

"Ms. Cook, how many times do I have to tell you; don't call me Sir?"

"Sorry." She said with a sheepish smile. "It won't happen again si….Agent Gibbs."

"Mmm, hmm." Gibbs murmured as he opened the door to the Director's office and strolled in, stopping just long enough to quietly close the door behind him.

"Leon."

"Gibbs. Been expecting you." Leon closed the file in front of him and sat back with his hands interlaced in front of him.

"Yeah, so I've been told. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"With what, Gibbs?"

"Why are you expecting me?" Gibbs eyes narrowed slightly as he sat down and glared at him.

"Was pretty sure you'd notice McGee's desk has been cleared out." The Director pointed out.

"Well, yeah, Leon. You got that one right. Care to tell me what's going on?" the Team Leader gave back with thinning patience.

"McGee's been reassigned." Vance decided that the best course of action was to get directly to the point. There was no point in him beating around the bush and knew that Gibbs wouldn't really appreciate it anyway.

"You breaking up my team again, Leon?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"No, Gibbs. This is your doing." Vance told him coldly with a touch of anger in his tone. He's seen enough to know that there was no way in hell, he was gonna stroke Gibbs' ego or soothe him. Now was the time for the truth to hurt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the Team Leader demanded. "You tell me my agent's been reassigned and then blame me? Damn it Leon, you've gone too far this time!"

"No, Gibbs. I haven't. Actually, I'm just getting warmed up. The rest of your team in yet?" Vance gave back without flinching.

"Probably." Gibbs admitted as his gut began to clench up. Something unpleasant was coming and it didn' bode well for him or his team, he could feel it.

"Call 'em up here. I'm only gonna say this once. Ms. Scuito, too" Leon leaned forward in his chair and leaned on his desk expectantly, waiting for Gibbs to follow his orders.

Gibbs frowned as he pulled his cell phone out and called Tony. Two minutes later, Tony, Ziva and Abby arrived in Vance's office looking worried. As the Director bid them all to sit down at the table, they all looked silently at Gibbs, as if he held the answers to their questions. Gibbs shook his head and moved to the table so that he could sit down with the team. It wasn't long before Vance joined them at the head of the table and made himself comfortable.

"I called you all up here to let you know Agent McGee has been reassigned. He is no longer a member of Agent Gibbs' team." He watched the emotions flitter across their faces and noted a range there that he wasn't expecting. Shock, anger….was that fear? Whatever, he didn't care much at this point and waited for the diatribe that he would no doubt get.

"What?"  
"Why?"  
"When did this happen?"

It didn't come though, all he got were a series of questions thrown at him in unison as they all tried to take in the news. Truth be told, that was what he was hoping for because they were easy to answer.

"Ms. Scuito, I find it extremely ironic that your question is 'why' when you hold the answer to that, or at least, the crux of it in your hands. Agent Da'vid, your question, I assume was reflexive and not really what you want to ask. Agent DiNozzo, you also, hold the answer to your own question. Ironically, this happened, I imagine, about the time you decided to jump down McGee's throat for Ms. Scuito's actions. Tell me DiNozzo; are you in the habit of blaming McGee for the actions and decisions of every one on your team? Last time I checked, every one of you was an adult who is more than capable of making your own decisions and accepting the consequences. "

"Leon!" Gibbs shot in, clearly surprised at what he was hearing. Seeing the shock and pained look on Tony's face did nothing to help how he felt.

"Gibbs. This team…_ your_ team, led by you, has continuously allowed Ms. Scuito to go off grid, disregard the advice and escort of Agent McGee and skate by without so much as a single reprimand for any of it. I have yet to see a disciplinary action taken against her for the stunt she pulled in Mexico, or were you fully intending on letting her get by with placing herself and McGee in that kind of danger with no consequences?" Leon kept going, knowing this was his best chance to get it all out there so he could begin to dole out the consequences long overdue. " I wonder, Gibbs; what would you have done if McGee's offer of his own life for the safety of Ms. Scuito and those students, had been taken up on? If the Reynosa cartel, had taken him hostage or worse, killed him. Would you still hold to your philosophy of letting her get away with acting the way she did? If McGee had been sent back to us in a body bag, what would you have told his family? Would you have told _them_ that it was his fault?" Leon turned his gaze onto Abby and watched as she whimpered slightly, but held firm. "Ms Scuito disregarded his warnings and advice and took them all out to that site. What she did, was not only place herself and the Agent sent to protect her, in danger, but the students that she was teaching as well. By my book, that is unacceptable and yet, nothing came of it. Why?"

The room was silent as Tony and Ziva tried to take in what they'd just learned. With a look of shame and embarrassment, Abby looked down at the table top and couldn't look any of them in the eye. She hadn't seen this coming and didn't know how to react or what to think. _Tim had been removed from Gibbs' team because of her? She'd done this? _Finally, she had to ask the question that seemed to burn its way into her soul.

"Director, you're saying McGee was taken off Gibbs' team because of what I did?"

"I'm informing all of you that Agent McGee has been reassigned. Why that has happened is need to know and as it stands, you don't. Gibbs, I'll have your new agent assigned within the week. You're all dismissed." Vance walked to the window while waiting for them to leave. He had reached the point where he couldn't look at them without feeling disgusted in their actions and so, did the only thing he could and turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

As the office emptied out, Gibbs watched the now shocked and upset trio traipsing out at the Director's sudden dismissal. Gibbs dug his heels in and stood at the door before closing it and turning to watch as Leon gazed stiffly out of the window. He wanted answers and wasn't willing to leave until he got them and so, he rounded on his boss and took a step towards him in the hope that he'd turn around and look at him face to face.

"Leon, what the hell's going on?" Gibbs felt a sense of satisfaction shoot through him as Leon turned to face him with a steely look on his face. He was knocked down a peg or two though, by what the Director had to say.

"You blew it, Gibbs! You had one of the best minds in the agency at your fingertips; jumping through hoops to please you. For how many years now? And all you've done is use him as both your computer fall guy and as Ms. Scuito's fall guy. How many times, Gibbs? How many times were you gonna make him pay for her behavior? How many times were you gonna allow her to put your agents in danger, like she did in Mexico, before you did anything about it? I'm still waiting for the answer to my question. Tell me; if she'd gotten in trouble when she took off on her own and turned her cell phone off; when she disappeared this time, would you have blamed him? I'm guessing the answers to both questions is 'yes'."

Gibbs glared at Vance for a long anger charged minute before he turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Well, that was certainly expected." Vance threw out there before the Team Leader had a chance to grab the handle and open the door. Gibbs stopped in his tracks and turned and faced Vance with a pissed look on his face, silently waiting for the man to make his point.

"Knew it wouldn't be long before you gave up the fight for him. Guess McGee was right." Vance shook his head at Gibbs' look and sat down at his desk, glaring at the older man standing before him. "You really have earned that second 'B' now Gibbs. I'm ashamed to have let this get as far as it did."

"Leon, I'm not gonna play this game with you. You got something to tell me about my agent, just say it!"

"He's not your agent, Gibbs. At least, not any more. Hell, the way he sees it, he hasn't been a part of your team, in the way that let him feel like you had his back. From what I read of him, he's felt like that for quite a while now. The fact that you can't deny that you would have blamed him if she'd disappeared, tells me that McGee was pretty damn right about it all."

"Leon, what the hell are you talking about?"

"C'mon, Gibbs! What he went through in Mexico wasn't bad enough? Then you made him wade into that mosquito infested water without proper equipment even after he asked you to wait until HAZMAT had been called in! Damn it! It was red tagged! Where were the hip-high waders usually available to your team? You let him get in that water with inadequate equipment and put his health and safety at risk. In the case before that, you let one of your suspects beat up on your agents. You have never put McGee's well being very high on your priority list, Gibbs. Guess that's spot reserved for Ms. Scuito, isn't it?"

"You're out of line, _Director Vance!" _Gibbs spat out nastily as the truth in the man's words cut deep.

"Am I? Really? You know, I've been reading up on some of the cases that have been brought to my attention since I've talked with McGee. They brought up some very interesting questions that I demand the answers to, Gibbs. I'm surprised to see that you didn't learn your lesson in letting Ms. Scuito act foolishly or without regard for your team members in either the Mawher case or even with the Drug Dog case. From all accounts, McGee was bitten pretty badly in that case and had to put up with Miss. Scuito's attitude and bullying about what he did….About saving his own life.

"Those cases were solved, Leon. You really gonna dreg up the past now?" Gibbs growled.

"You're damn right, I am!. Isn't that what we do? Investigate the past to find out what happened to instigate a situation?. Mawher got past Ms Scuito and into McGee's apartment because _she_ opened the door for him; but you punished McGee, quite publicly, too. I believe he was made to kneel by his desk because you didn't feel he deserved to sit down. Why is that?" All of a sudden, Gibbs felt as though he was on the wrong end of an interrogation and sat down heavily in the chair opposite the Directors desk.

"I'm not a suspect, Leon. You don't get to do this!" He growled as Vance carried on, oblivious to what he'd just said.

"And in the case with the drug dog…Jethro? I believe that's what McGee called him. I found it interesting that you made him drive back here from that house, shortly after he'd been attacked that morning, with the dog in the car with him! You must have really been pissed at him for some reason to completely disregard his safety like that; knowing he'd do anything you told him to; whether he felt safe doing it or not!"

"Leon….." Gibbs tried to defend but was cut off by Leon who had obviously not finished.

And then he adopts that same dog! Just how did Ms Scuito manage to manipulate McGee into taking in the dog that attacked him, anyway? Doctor Mallard tells me that McGee had a rough time of it after the attack and suffered from nightmares and all. Did that even bother you at all, Gibbs? An interesting turn of event, was the fact that Agent DiNozzo felt compelled to use that attack to ridicule, Agent McGee. Now, I accept that McGee loves that dog…now, but at the time he was bullied and harassed by Abby, into doing her bidding. One last question for you on that case, Gibbs. Tell me, did you ever make sure Ms. Scuito replaced McGee's expensive jacket that she deliberately used to wrap around the dog? That's quite a list of broken regs on Ms Scuito's part in that case alone, Gibbs; and not a single disciplanary action taken against her for any of them."

Gibbs felt as though he'd been sucker punched. While he never expected all of this to come back on him, hearing where he'd screwed up with McGee left him reeling from the weight of it all. In hindsight.._huh, ain't that a wonderful thing _he thought, what he'd done made him no better than some of the scumbags that had made the kid feel worthless all his life. In fact, he was one of those scumbags and the team were just as bad. He couldn't have felt guiltier if he tried and hearing what kind of impact this had had on Tim, made his gut clench uncomfortably. Oh yeah, heads were gonna roll.

"In all of these cases, the only concern you've shown has been towards Ms. Scuito. What part of that don't you follow? What is it that I am saying, that is so hard to understand?"

"Where is he, Leon?" Gibbs asked with a forced calm that he didn't feel. He chose to ignore Leon's questions, knowing that the man was right and admitting it would show exactly how wrong he had been over the years.

"You tellin' me you actually give a damn?" Vance asked in disbelief. "You decide to care about him now?"

"He's one of mine, Leon! You're damn right, I give a damn!" the team leader barked.

"Funny, you couldn't show him that before he decided to walk away from being the team scapegoat, Gibbs! What was it McGee told me?… oh right, '_They only care when the chips are so far down that they have to ask if I'm okay because they want to seem human'_."

"Where is he?" Gibbs demanded, even as he felt as though the wind had been knocked clear out of him once again at this new piece of information Vance was laying on him.

"Need to know, Gibbs. And you don't." Leon announced with an unbending air. "All you need to know is that you're not getting him back."

"You make him sound like a piece of furniture, Leon!"

"And you treated him like one, Gibbs! Guess that makes us both culpable. Only difference is, I'm trying to protect him from being hurt anymore by the neglectful damage, you and your team did over the years."

"We didn't neglect him, Leon." Gibbs said quietly as emotional exhaustion started to weight heavy on him. "He was always part of the team."

"No, Gibbs. He wasn't. I'm as guilty in this as you by not seeing what was staring me in the face. We all had a part to play, and now we all need to pay the consequences. Unfortunately, the one paying the biggest price is McGee."

"Leon, you can't seriously be considering letting him throw away his career like this! He's worked too hard and fought too damn long to get where he is now." Gibbs put out there with conviction. It didn't matter if Tim was still on the team; well, it did, but the more important thing was for Tim not to sacrifice himself just to get away from this.

"Relax, Gibbs. McGee's too much of an asset to NCIS to let him go too far. I said he wasn't comin' back to your team; never said anything about him leaving the Agency. You'll see him again. It just might not be where you expect him to be or even want him to be."


	4. ChAuthor's Note

**A NOTE FROM YOUR AUTHOR **

* * *

_Thank you to each and every one of you who have read this story and enjoyed it so much, it left you wanting more._

_I will say this . You've all been amazing and your patience has been very much appreciated_

_I just wanted to post this little note to let you know that it was never meant to be a stand-alone story. __In fact, the first several chapters have been written since the first story was posted and had always been planned at some point in the future._

_Unfortunately, life, shortage of time and some other pesky bunnies got in the way of its completion and we all know that the call of those plot bunnies are strong and if you ignore them, they become mischievous._

_And so, without further ado, I am very very happy to announce that I plan to start posting **"Expendable"** as soon as Finding Warmth and Horribly Wrong, are completed_

_Tthis long awaited sequel will then be given it's due in the lineup of active stories._

_I hope you will all join me on another story journey._


End file.
